


Anthropological Exploration

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 23 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://qzee.livejournal.com/profile">qzee</a>'s prompt of <i>Ginny/Hermione, Ron: new moon, ritual, coming-of-age</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anthropological Exploration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qzeebrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/gifts).



> Written on 23 May 2006 in response to [qzee](http://qzee.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Ginny/Hermione, Ron: new moon, ritual, coming-of-age_.

It used to be that wizarding folk believed some wizards sapped the energies of virgins upon deflowering them, so maidens had learnt to preserve their magics. This was largely viewed as superstition in the modern age, but, before the new moon waned, Ron knew that many witches would partake of a certain naughty coming-of-age ritual that was meant to ensure their powers remained with them after taking lovers.

He never imagined his own sister—or his girlfriend!—would be silly enough to buy into such twaddle, but, as they touched, and he touched himself, he decided that culture shouldn't be neglected.


End file.
